Although applicable to any system that uses wireless signals, the present invention will be described in combination with cell phone networks, like e.g. LTE networks.
Modern wireless communication networks comprise a plurality of network elements, like e.g. base stations and backbone devices, which connect the base stations to each other. The base stations can be thoroughly tested and evaluated at production time in the respective facility.
However, after installation of the base stations the surroundings of the base stations influence the signal transmission and reception of the base stations. Buildings, like houses and bridges, or any other object, like e.g. street signs and the like, can for example reflect or absorb the wireless signals.
Accordingly, there is a need for reliable field measurements in wireless networks.